The primary objective of the Administrative (Admin) Shared Resource Core (SRC) is to provide the foundation for integration, coordination, and management of all components of AMPLIFI, (i.e., the three research projects and three additional SRCs). The Admin SRC also is responsible for all budgetary and regulatory activities (processing incentives, IRB clearance and amendments, coordinating DSMB oversight, etc.) and work required for all program components. In addition, the Admin SRC team will arrange for meetings amongst the investigators, and perform the majority of supply shipment, as well as file progress reports. As part of the supplies, the Admin SRC will provide computer tablets and internet service coverage to any study participants who do have current internet access via computers, smartphones or other devices; the IT specialist within this SRC also will provide training and guidance for participants who require this support in order to participate fully in the 3 projects. This SRC also will maintain the study toll-free number and will track, triage, and report any adverse events, and also will coordinate annual DSMB reviews. The Specific Aims are to: (1) Integrate overarching program aims with project-specific outcomes; (2) Coordinate the activities of the research projects and resource cores to ensure that the AMPLIFI goals and outcomes are achieved; and (3) Lead effective management and scientific integration of AMPLIFI components. Using a comprehensive approach, we will leverage our shared resource cores and infrastructure to accomplish the following: 1) identify how best to reach underserved older, rural, and minority cancer survivors; 2) engage survivors in exercising more and making healthier food choices that result in improved diet quality and weight control; 3) determine whether behavioral interventions in specific domains should be presented sequentially or simultaneously in this population; and assess the cost-effectiveness of the adapted health behavior interventions. Thus, the proposed work is integrated and synergistic across multiple dimensions to leverage research infrastructure, collaborative relationships, and the investigators' expertise to achieve greater outcomes compared to the sum of the differential parts.